Quite Small
by phoenix545
Summary: Midorima wants to take his and Akashi's relationship to the next level,but the only problem is he's kinda small.


**Warnings: MidorimaxAkashi, uke Akashi  
**

**If you do not like any of these then please don't read. **

**Thank and enjoy! **

Midorima had known for a long time that the he doesn't have the biggest dick in the world. He's been dating Akashi for a long time and he's been giving him some really tough signs that the red head wanted to improve their relationship. Of course Midorima wanted to as well he just wasn't really sure Akashi would like what he sees.

"Should I get a penis enlargement?" the male with the glasses blurted out randomly during lunch.

Takao almost choked on his his food "w-why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Well, I'm dating someone and they've been giving me some really strong signs that want to...you know."Akashi has been giving him some really obvious signs.

Like a week ago

Flash back

"So, ah, what do you want to do now?" Midorima asked trying not to make eye contact with the one on the bed.

Akashi was on the bed with legs open wide "oh I don't know."

End of Flash Back

"W-well, I mean can you even do that?"

"There are pills right?"

"Y-yeah, but do you really want to do that? I-I mean is it that bad?"

"I-Its pretty bad."

"Nah man! Come on! It can't be that bad!"

"No..."

"Okay, okay! show me after practice And then will see how bad it is!" Midorima nodded but really didn't want too.

During changing time in the locker room Takao tried not to look over at the green haired male.

'Is it really that small?!' he though to himself.

After practice when everyone was gone Takao looked at Midorima "alright, lets see!" it couldn't be that bad right? Right?

The male with the glasses sighed and pulled down his pants letting Takao see. It didn't take long before the other male started laughing.

"O-oh, oh my God! What the hell is that?!" he laughed so hard that he was touching his holding his stomach "I wouldn't even count that as a dick! Oh God! This is the best day of my life! Wooooooh! Oh man! Yeah bro you've got a problem."

Midorima huffed before pulling his pants back up "well, what should I do?"

"Like you said, do some of those pills."

"Where do I get them."

"I have a great website you can go to." Takao said while writing on a piece of paper "here,"

Midorima took the paper and read it out loud " ?!"

"Yep! They have a tone of good stuff out there."

"Does it ship fast?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, Takao?"

"Umm?"  
"Why do you know about this website?"

"Shut up Midorima."

Well Midorima looked at the website and said fuck it! Everything on that website is expensive! 50.00$ for the pills! Screw it! He'd rather have a tiny dick then pay that kind of money! Not only that but 40.00$ for lube?! Fuck it! Akashi can take him without it! Its not like he actually needs lube...

Speaking of Akashi the signs were getting stronger. What is he going to do? Just do it? Both wanted it,so guess just do male sighed he should just give what both wanted. The next day he came over to Akashi's house.

"So, um, ah, what do you want to do?" Midorima asked putting his things down.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Would you likw to study?" what seemed like an innocent question turned the opposite when the red head touched his junk. He looked at Akashi who had a smirk on his face before he reached up and kissed him on the lips. Midorima wrapped his arms around the others waist pulling the other closer.

Both landed on the bed with Akashi on the bottom kissing hotly. The red head pulled away panting.

"Wait," he breathed "Shintaro, let me give you a blow job." the green haired male allowed seeing as there was no longer a point in hiding it from him anymore.

Akashi was in between Midorima's legs slowly unbuttoning his pants which made the male with the glass gulp. Any minute now he'll see it. Ounce his pants were fully down Akashi froze. Midorima saw the shock on the others face and then tiny giggles came out which made him groan.

"Oh, oh my God! That's adorable!" he was really giggling. Only Midorima should see Akashi like this, all happy and smiley.

"Yeah, yeah, get back to what you were doing."

"Don't tell me what to do." Akashi said but did it anyway. He gave Midorima the best blow job ever and swallowed all of his cum. Then they went back to making out only this time they are completely naked and marking each other.

"Lube?" Midorima asked and Akashi shook his head "condoms?" another no 'what?! You've been giving me so many signs! And you didn't even prepare?!"

"Sorry, I just didn't think about it..."

"We shouldn't do this then..."

"And why is that?"

"I-I just don't feel right about."

"I'm okay with it."

"Well I'm not!"

"Oh come on Shintaro. We are so far, please?" the look Akashi was giving him was so sexy and alluring that he couldn't possibly say no.

"Fine..." the red head smiled and kissed the others lips.

Midorima entered Akashi which made the other moan in pain and pleasure. The male with green hair let him adjust to the feeling before slowly moving his hips.

"S-Shintaro!" Akashi moaned out which made Midorima blushed. The tempo increased very quickly and not long after Midorima came and then Akashi came afterwards.

Both crawled into each others arms and falling asleep.

The next day

Midorima, Akashi, and Takao were all walking together for some odd reason. Takao smirked "so how was, you know , last night?" he could see the made they made on each others necks. Thee green haired male blushed and the red head kept a calm face.

It was silent for a moment before Akashi broke the silence.

"Midorima," he said calmly not looking up "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" the green haired male blushed looking at the other in disbelief.

"Well Midorima" Takao said swinging his arm over the others neck "it looks like your tiny dick got places in life." Midorima glared.

Akashi smirked to himself and listened to both of the males argue/

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
